¡Estoy muerta, Lu-chan!
by Reveire
Summary: Hubo un dia, en que todos tomaron a Lucy Heartfilia como una loca. ¡Pero ella decía la verdad! Porque, allí estaba ella, sonriendole y saludándola con la mano. Levy estaba muerta ¿como es que estaba allí, en su habitación, luego de volver de su funeral?/ Gale


**¡Estoy muerta, Lu-chan!**

Prologo

.

Lucy Heartfilia vivió muchas sorpresas en su vida, sucesos que jamás podría haberse imaginado. Como la muerte de su madre, la repentina distancia que comenzó a tener con Jude Heartfilia, su amistad con Natsu Dragnnel y su repentina atracción hacia él.

Lucy debería haber aprendido aquello de su vida: estar preparada para cualquier gran suceso que pudiera suceder.

Claro que, jamás lo hizo. Y si lo hubiera hecho, se habría tomado aunque sea un poco mejor la muerte de Levy McGarden.

Fue repentino (como casi todo en su vida) haber recibido esa llamada por parte de Erza. Fue horrible, al oír aquellas palabras.

_-"Levy ha tenido un accidente, debes venir de inmediato, Lucy"-_

Corrió tanto como pudo, pero no importaba cuanto corriera: cuando llego con la respiración entre cortada, Levy ya había muerto.

Lucy recordaba aquel suceso, sintiendo un gran vacío en su pecho, mientras se dirigía junto con Lissana y Mirajene al funeral (lugar al cual la rubia no quería asistir) de su querida amiga.

Luego de mucho tiempo, deseo estar sola, soportar la angustia y la nostalgia sin la compañía de nadie. Quería oír solamente sus lágrimas, y no la de los demás. Pero la rubia debía aceptar que la muerte de Levy no le afectaba solamente a ella.

Le afectaba, en especial, a Gajeel Redfox.

Habían comenzado una relación, desde hacía un mes. La felicidad se veía en los alegres ojos de la peli azul, y sobre todos en los de Gajeel (a pesar de que él quería mantener su orgullo).

El hombre no hablaba, no se había mostrado luego de que los médicos anunciaran que ella no había tenido posibilidades de vivir.

Esa noche, Lucy lloro en los brazos de Natsu, el cual también tenía una profunda angustia. Juvia, Gray y Erza se quedaron solos.

-¿Estas lista para despedirte, Lucy?- Natsu Dragnnel extendió su mano hacia su amiga, queriendo consolarla aunque sea un poco.

La rubia se encogió lo hombros.

-Supongo…- dijo, y acepto su mano.

La calidez del otro lograba confortar a ambos, sintiendo que podrían llorar en los brazos de cada uno.

Y en ese momento, Lucy no deseo llorar sola.

Luego del entierro, todos volvían juntos a casa. Nadie hablaba, nadie quería llenar aquel triste silencio…pues todos se sumían en sus mentes y no deseaban salir de allí.

Ninguno había querido estar en el funeral, nadie quería despedirse de Levy.

Y Gajeel, no había asistido ese día.

-¿Quieres que Happy y yo nos quedemos contigo esta noche?-

Lucy negó con una triste sonrisa.

-No, ya has hecho demasiado por mi, Natsu…-

El sonrió con tristeza.

-Puedo hacer más…-

Lucy rio levemente y se despidió con la mano. Una vez que vio a Natsu marcharse, entro rápidamente al gran edificio.

Entro y se quito rápidamente toda la ropa, queriendo olvidar cualquier cosa que le recordara la muerte de su mejor amiga. Corrió rápidamente al baño y se tomo una larga ducha.

No canto, como solia hacerlo cada vez que entraba a la bañera. Se concentraba en ver la pared, con ojos tristes, y deseando que algo aliviara el dolor en su pecho.

Cuando Lucy termino de alistarse para dormir, finalmente, se rompió a llorar. Ese dia, en el funeral, por alguna razón no pudo desahogar toda su angustia. Pero ahora lo lograba, podía llorar, completamente sola.

Totalmente sola…

-Levy-chan, Levy-chan…- sollozaba ella, escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos.

Enseguida, sintió una calidez en su espalda que la hizo estremecer.

-No llores, Lu-chan.-

Abrió sus ojos como platos, al sentir la voz de Levy y sus caricias de consolación en la espalda.

Se giro rápidamente, para observar la imagen de su mejor amiga sonriendo con tristeza. Llevaba ropa de hospital, y pudo ver algunas heridas en su rostro y brazos.

-¿Qué…?-

Levy sonrió lo mejor que pudo, y tomo su actitud alegre.

-Lo siento tanto, pero…- se coloco de pie.- ¡Estoy muerta, Lu-chan!-

Desde ese día, todos tomaron a Lucy Heartfilia como una loca.

* * *

**Últimamente**** subo prologo, tras prologo...¡Desde la semana que viene comenzare a actualizar mis fics!**

**.**

**¿Review, please? *w***


End file.
